Turned Mind
by Twyla Star-beam
Summary: Luke is kidnapped by Jean Descole, but theres someone else at the lair who might split up him and the professor forever.
1. The lair

I gasped for breath, the heat was too much. I knew the purpose of the room it was to make me feel uncomfortable, witch is very annoying! Three of the walls and floor in the room were made out of metal so I couldn't't lean or sit down on them because they were heated up by the evening sun streaming in through other glass wall, I also couldn't't lean on that; barbed wire. I was beginning to feel tiered, after standing up so long, but I had bigger problems. The heat was so intense in this room it was like a human oven and I wasn't sure how much oxygen could get in here it was only about the size of a elevator, in fact it is a elevator, and I'm sure it is air tight. I gasped for breath again, oh my god! This is it I can't breath. This is it. I had once been sure that Professor Layton could get me out of any trouble, but after what seemed like eternity, cooking in this room of torturer, doubts had began to creep into my mind. Will the professor come and help me? Dose he even care I'm gone? My head swam, and blood pounded in my ears then every thing went black.

I don't know how long I was out but when I came around I felt half dead I was on the metal floor, it took me a few moments to realise I was in blinding pain but I didn't get up I was too weak. Oh what a horrid word, but I am weak I couldn't't even open my eyes. Suddenly I felt the room lurched and I was falling. I panicked. Then I remembered its an elevator. But where is it taking me. Get up Luke! Get up! Shouting at myself is not working I just don't have the energy. I stop my eyes are still closed but the glass door opens and the cool air was a enormous relief. Hold on I've been saved! But by who? I get exited is it the professor? He cared? It wasn't the professor, his voice was different. it's a mans voice.

"oh my god" the stranger gasps and I hear him run towards me, a hand is placed on my head, I want to get him away who ever he is but I cant move yet, and he did rescue me. Didn't he. "oh my god" he says again under his breath " how could he do this to a child, he's only about ten" This makes me angry. He thinks I'm inferior because of my age and I am not ten! I'm thirteen I'm small for my age that's all. I hate it that I'm small, I don't want to feel weak! Oh why didn't't the professor come and rescue me? Why? I suddenly feel sad and alone, what if he doesn't want me? I tried to get the thought from my head. Its not his fault I was kidnapped. Who had kidnapped me you might ask. Jean descole is his name. I haven't seen him for years. I hoped I never would again. Then again I suppose I owe him, me and professor would have never met if it wasn't for his schemes. But that's another story. I'm in this mess now because of something that happened before I met the professor. I thought I'd left that part of my life behind for good. I knew it would come back to haunt me, one day, today…

The doors of the room the elevator has stopped in bang open, and I know its Descole. He seems amused by my suffering. Well I'm not having that! I place my hand on the floor and push myself up. I'm sitting up and open my eyes. I see Jean Descole, In that stupid cape and pirates hat, a huge grin on his face, he is really enjoying this. Next to me is the man who ad seemed concerned. He and Descole must be related The original pain is wearing off. It was only heat and lack of oxygen. But I think back to when I was in the room and shudder causing me to fall over onto my back again. "so the child's awake is he, what a surprise" I hated the tone in his voice. "are you feeling a bit more cooperative Luke." I stared at him hard. "no" I replied my throat was so dry, from before it came out as a strange wheezing sound. Descole chuckled "I admire your courage but its getting you no where boy. Maxwell get the chair ready for our guest" I was confused by this.

"Is that really necessary." Said the man timidly, he must be Maxwell "I mean he is just a child" Jean Descole frowned at Maxwell, Then quickly turned to me and made a grab for me, he had my jumper he twisted it around my neck and lifted me off the ground. I was being strangled. "you want him" Descole sneered shacking me, "take him then" his voice was in a hushed tone. Maxwell suddenly looked a lot younger, he stared at the floor, looking sad and lonely. If I wasn't being strangled and gasping for breath I'd have probably felt sorry for him

"you don't want him" alright then he dropped me on the floor, I heard my knee crack, "You have a weakness, get rid of it" he snarled at Maxwell. Then he turned around to me picked me up and carried me to the doors, it was a circle room around the edges there was lots of menacing machines, along with a helmet with funny looking antennas on them, in the middle was a what looked like a dentist chair… with chains on it. No surprise to say this was 'the chair' and I was strapped on to it.


	2. Floras Fault

**Hello readers. I haven't explained a few things.**

**To make this work the spectres flute never happened**

**Well that's it really, thanks for reading so far. Hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Oh and thank you for correcting my punctuation and grammar Marin. =)**

"Luke this is becoming, VERY ANOYING!" Jean Descole wasn't giving up. "I know you are the only person who knows where the Triton sapphire is. Now tell me!"

"I don't know what your talking about" I said, shacking my self in a failing attempt to get all the wires and helmet off before… "AAAAAAAAR!" Jean Descole flipped a switch sending painful electric shocks down my body. My lies were getting him nowhere, I knew the sapphire, of course I did, it has been in my family for hundreds of years. I could not let Descole get it. I wouldn't! Not again. There is a story behind them, the reason I'm an orphan and how I met professor Layton.

**Sorry for interrupting: I am going to do another story about the triton sapphires, as a prequel. Will be up in a week, called ****the Triton Sapphires ****Please read it.**

At the professors house, Luke's room-Flora's P.O.V.

I sat on Luke's bed my eyes were saw from crying. I had let it all happen. Luke and me had been in the house alone, as the professor was at a dinner party, no children aloud, suddenly I heard smashing glass. I didn't want to go in to the next room but I wanted to know what it was. So I looked at Luke. Why did I look at him. He got up strait away and to the over room. There was a deafening silence. That's when I realised I'd made a mistake I rushed to the room the crash came from. The corridor seemed so much longer that day and dark, it seemed to take ages to get to the door and then I froze. I heard a voice "So, do you remember me, Luke" He said Luke's name horrible as if talking about a dead bug, I heard a mumbled shout and a vase smashed to the floor. "no one is coming to get you Luke. Your all on your own" He's got Luke, open the door Flora, do something! But I didn't. Until it was too late, he was gone. Luke was gone. I rushed out in the pouring rain to find the him or the professor, witch was so mad of me, Luke was long gone, as for the professor I had no idea what house he was in. Still I kept running for no reason as if to get away from my mistake. I sank to my knees and cried. Then amazingly out of the blackness I saw the professors car. I'd know that car anywhere. It slowed down and the professor. Opened the door. "Flora" was all he said looking very confused and worried. I pulled myself together and explained. The professor looked like he had just been slapped of the face with a fish. Confused, ashamed and angry.

Of course he was doing every thing he could but, there still was no idea where Luke was or who with or why. The professor had his suspicions but didn't tell me. He looks so sad but also ashamed, not in a that it was his fault,(witch is how I feel) but like he had forgot to say something to Luke, to reassure Luke that he would find him. I never realised how much he cared for Luke. I don't think he did.

**Right Happy Easter everyone! Thank you for reading so far. This was just filler I needed to fill time it was that or say, 'then Luke woke up from being knocked out for a 2days' **

**Next chapter we are back with Luke tiny spoiler he will be hypnotised and I'm changing Maxwell's character into something more evil.**


	3. Nightmares and cliffhangers

I don't know which is worse, Descole being by me or not. When ever Descole was in the room I was repeatedly asked were the sapphire was, then tortured in different ways; hit in the stomach, slit wrists and freezing cold or boiling water thrown at me, they never did it enough to kill me . And when he wasn't in the watching me I was put back in that room, the elevator, he calls it the box. My seat tilted forward giving me back and stomach ache. I hate the heat, well could be worse, he lets oxygen in now. He needs me, so he can't kill me, It's sort of comforting to know that. I must drift off eventually because I dreamed I was with the professor, I was in the corridor looking in on a dark room, he was sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room, a huge dark wooden chair laced with animal fur, I winced I had always hated cruelty to animals.

"I'm so glad he's finally gone I was beginning to think I might have to do the job myself." He said and I noticed he had a sharp knife in his hand. He held it up like a trophy and it glistened in the moon light, the professor smiled at this." I was so tiered of giving him sympathy." Was he talking about me? I was generally scared now,(and considering I had just been kidnapped and tortured being scared was a big thing for me) I started to back away, but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned quickly, it was Flora.

"Just where do you think your going?" She said, and pushed me into the room with the professor he stared at me like I was a dead animal, then smiled.

"I guess I'll be able to have some fun after all" he put the end of the blade to my neck, I couldn't move for some reason.

"Professor it's me Luke, your apprentice!" I shouted desperately, He had made a tiny cut, which blood was pouring from.

The professor roared with laughter. "You my apprentice! You'll never be half what I am. You should wake up Luke, wake up, wake up!…"

"Wake up Luke." It was pitch dark, then suddenly the lights came on it was blinding. The I saw who had woke me up, Maxwell. He had seemed so extra kind at the start, but that was just the shock of seeing a half dead child in your elevator (they really use it). He was not all bad, he's ok-ish. He doesn't like to hurt children, he thinks its weak, anyone can do it, he's the one that stops Descole from killing me when he's over angry. His dream is to master dark arts and magic, he's also a scientist, or so he claims to be. He dose experiments on people, most of which don't agree to it, giving them strange abilities, like super powers, of course taking the best for himself. I have worked out so far he can; absorb energy then fire it at people, heal himself quickly and hypnosis. But still he was ok, it was someone to talk to. "Are you having bad dreams Luke?" he said as if the situation was completely normal. I'd just woken up and the question had taken me by surprise "yes I did" I blurted out. Why did I tell him that? He is going to mock me now.

But he didn't, he said with genuine care "oh what a shame" There was a moment of silence then he asked "Also where is the sapphire?" He said grinning.

"Nice try" I replied, then quickly "wait no it wasn't". He started laughing, not a bad laugh, just normal, I found myself chuckling a bit too, then suddenly he stopped, looking serious he turned to me.

"You poor child, you don't think I'm evil do you? It's not my fault, I'm helping Jean he's family, you know how it is."

"Umm no, not really. I don't…" I felt strangely sad now.

"Of course how inconsiderate of me. My apologies." he looked to me with pity. Something only a few people can do without me going completely berserk. I hate peoples pity, I don't need it, but its ok coming from him, I mean it was his cousins fault.

Lowering his voice he said "Luke I have a proposition for you" There was something in his voice I didn't like "you don't want to stay, here with Descole do you?" I shook my head what else could I do. For some reason I wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

Well then, I'll let you go out of here, _if_ you come and live with me.…as my son."

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun**

**What will Luke do? Find out tomorrow or the day after.**

**Thanks for reading leave comments or suggestions. **

**Next chapter will just be Maxwell trying to convince Luke, then there will be a fight. Yay.**

**Oh I know I said Luke would be hypnotised but sorry I think he needs to make this decision for himself. **


	4. Family problems

"Well then, I'll let you go out of here, _if_ you come and live with me.…as my son."

I was filled with so many emotions and they were all so strong. And for each emotion there was a thought, for each thought there was a question. I had always liked Maxwell, but could I like him as a farther? I should stay with the professor, but dose he want me? That was just a nightmare, Was it a sign? I've always wanted to be cared for, how could it work? Why am I even considering this? My body was fighting with itself; head was saying wait for the professor, my gut said get him to take you then run back to the professor and strange as it sounds, and a complete surprise to me, my heart said go with Maxwell, he will take care of you and he will be a farther. It had been three long years since I had met the professor, and he had not show and sign he would ever care or love me. I was sad, confused, angry, nervous and sort of a happy feeling because I was wanted, in the end I started to feel sick.

Maxwell snapped his fingers in front of my face "Luke. Do you need some time to think about it?" He smiled weakly "Luke I'm a level 6 hypnotist, I've sensed your background it's…lonely" He got out a key from his pocket and took away some chains so I could move around more easily, but not so many that I could escape.

"why don't you let me go?" I said "not very fatherly is it?"

Maxwell sighed "Luke I told you it's family."

Luke was sure he could get through to him by using rhetorical questions and maybe help himself decide "so is that what you want me to become a criminal!"

Maxwell looked like he had just been punched, about to cry "No Luke, not ever. I'm lonely and your so special," he said he cupped my chin, I presume this was some form of affection "you deserve better than…"

There was a load bang of the double doors slamming. Descole was there. He looked like he was boiling with anger. Fists clenched.

Maxwell looked as scared as I felt, "how long have you been there Jean?" he stammered.

Descole ignored the question he was wearing his mask but I'm sure his eyes were blazing and he was staring at me. "Get out Max! I need to talk to the boy… alone." Oh lord he's going to kill me. Of course! Maxwell is the only family Jean Descole has, and Maxwell wants me as his family. He's jealous, of me.

Maxwell knows this too " Jean, leave him alone he hasn't done anything wrong"

"Get out!" Descole said pointing to the door I've never seen anyone so angry.

"No!" shouted Maxwell he was being brave for me, I knew he was scared of Descole. But it wasn't enough, Descole clicked his fingers six of his grey, masked minions came in and grabbed Maxwell "Jean! What are you doing? I'm your cousin!"

"Max, you can have anything you want, but this child is the reason I was in prison for three years! Longer if I hadn't escaped!"

I knew it was risky but I had to speak up "it's your fault you were in prison, no one forced you to do those crimes!"

Jean Descole looked so shocked someone had stood up to him, for a few seconds none did anything then Descole snapped his fingers, Maxwell was dragged out of the room. Descole was looking down at the floor anger was on his face but sadness too. "Why did I bring you here, I should have known this would happen" He got his sword out. And paced slowly towards me. "I don't care about the sapphire now, it was only a gift for Max, but he wants you now." He Drew his sword high above his head. This was it. I closed my eyes, I heard the sword coming down.

I was still alive. I opened one eye the chains were all cut. "What are you waiting for boy? Go home." Did Jean Descole say that? "I said go home. I can't kill you, yet, because Maxwell would never forgive me but I'm not having you here or with Maxwell so go back to professor Layton or I'll just dump you somewhere to die." I stood up shakily, then I got back in to focus, every thing could go back to normal, I didn't even need to answer Maxwell's question. Before Descole could change his mind I ran out of the room as fast as I could. The exit it was there. Yes! Freedom!

"Luke." No! It was Maxwell. "where are you going I thought you wanted a farther." His green eyes seemed to have got brighter. I needed to tell the truth. Did I? what's happening to me?

"I do want a farther, I always have, but it's too complicated." I said to my surprise "I mean what if the professor was to find out what would he think or say. Would I be let out of where you live right"

" but Luke you want to come live with me" his eyes were almost glowing, oh no! he's using hypnotism. I have to fight it. "Luke you are happy with me." I did feel happy. No Luke don't give in "The professor doesn't even want you with him, besides he has Flora, that girl who the professor treats as a daughter strait away, but he doesn't treat you like a son even when you've been there for 3 years." I know it's hypnotism but he's making a good point it is true. I've always wanted to get away. Have I? yes, I just didn't know it till now, maybe.

"Luke will you come live with me"

A tiny voice inside of me was saying no but I could hardly hear that voice over a army of little voices telling me to say yes. "yes!" I felt so alive and risk taking, who cares about professor Layton? The little voice was telling me I did, but I blocked him out.

**In case you haven't noticed Luke has been hypnotised.**

**I found this chapter hard to write, was it ok and did I explain the emotional dept. **

**if any one has any suggestions on how to change it tell me and I might, if I find out how to.**

**Due to the fact Luke is not himself the point of view will be coming from Maxwell in the next couple of chapters.**


	5. The Siamese cat

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry it's so late. I've had a few things going on I'll try harder.**_

_**OK I know I said I'd do 'the Triton Sapphires' **__**but I want to finish this first.**_

_**Reminder-Luke has been hypnotised and taken by Maxwell.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**O.K point of view coming from Descole now**_

_There was a banging at the door, a loud banging someone was kicking the door down. Now I may be, no sorry, I am a master criminal, but I do enjoy playing child like tricks. I opened the door just as the person kicked, they flew into the room and crashed on the floor. I couldn't help smiling. _

"_Oh you think that's funny do you?" Oh no! it was Inspector Chelmey. "You are under arrest for kidnapping" Oh my gosh! I wasn't thinking strait, of course Luke would tell them it was me. Layton entered he scanned the room, he looked worried then angry._

"_Descole, where is Luke?" he was straining for his voice not to crack._

"_What!" I shouted, why wasn't Luke with Layton. "He isn't here Layton."_

_The professor looked angry now. "We found a piece of your suit at the scene of the crime and your size footprints outside…"_

"_and your voice is the same as the person that kidnapped Luke" That's when I noticed the girl standing behind Layton._

"_And how would you know that?" I asked. "Let me guess, you were on the over side of the door and just let me take him." She looked ashamed. "I wonder what would happen if you did something."_

"_That's enough Descole, leave Flora alone." Flora. The professor must have adopted her. "now where is Luke?"_

_I didn't know what to say, if I tell the truth there will be question and I don't want them knowing I have a weak spot, but I can't say I let a child escape, I have dignity. I had it. "One of my disloyal minions let him go free, three days ago. Needless to say I've dealt with that traitor." My acting talent always amazes me. _

"_So where is he now?" Flora asked._

"_How should I know, I would have thought he'd gone strait back to you, maybe he saw sense." Layton looked so angry, and with no response. I was enjoying this, until Inspector Chelmey cuffed me._

"_He's obviously bluffing Professor, can't you tell search the house!"_

_**Flora's point of view**_

_Hours later it was confirmed. Luke wasn't anywhere near here. Jean Descole and his minions had been taken away for questioning. Now I was just left sitting here in my bedroom holding Luke's bag. He never goes anywhere without it. I don't actually know what's in it. It just reminds me of him. Tears are running down my face. Why didn't Luke come home? That's when I hear a scratching, I rush to the back door, it's the Siamese cat, Luke feeds him every day. I put down some milk and tuna for her. She looks confused. "Luke's not here." I can't understand cat like Luke can but Luke's taught her to understand English, (I'm always amazed by what he can do with animals), "Some one has kidnapped him." I say, this is stupid, I'm talking to a cat. To my surprise she looks alert and worried. "can you…help me find him." she nods then runs out of the room, I run after her. It was hard to keep up but I just managed, she stops every now and then to sniff probably to find Luke. She stops after ages of running. We stop at an abandoned house. The windows are all boarded up and lots of tiles have fallen of. It's a proper stereotypical ghost house. Is Luke here? The doors broken off so we walk in. Should I call out for him? "Luke, Luke!" it's no use. There's a scratching. The cat sits at a trap door, Luke's in there, I know he is. Do I dare go in alone. I should get the professor but that would mean Luke stays down there longer. I don't know what to do._

_**Seriously I don't. Leave comments telling me what you want. **_

_**Again sorry it took so long. I'll try harder.**_

_**Oh also sorry its short. This chapter wasn't planed.**_

_**Bye for now **__**J**_


	6. The sound

**OK P.O.V coming from Maxwell **

I watched the Flora leave, on my TV, I had cameras in the room Flora was in, I do feel bad about hurting a young person feelings, watching her cry, but I had to trick her by blocking off the trap door with bricks. She would not take Luke from me. It was OK she was gone now. But the cat stayed, one of Luke's friends probably . It was one of the reasons I admired Luke, his ability to communicate with animals. That's why he's so special that and a lot more, I expected no less of him, the chosen one. Suddenly the telephone rang. Descole? It must be. I answered

"Hello."

"Oh hello Maxwell, I'm just using my one free phone call from prison to ask you how could you have let me go to prison!" He sounded so angry. I didn't think they'd catch him this soon.

I sighed this was going to be hard to explain. "Descole I've begged you time and time again to give up this villainy, how can it be my fault, you committed the crimes."

There was a silence I heard muttering in the back ground. Then I heard him chuckle " Don't go on to me about crimes you've kidnapped as well."

I was becoming angry with Descole "No I haven't" I said I didn't want to wake Luke who was in the over room so I gritted my teeth to stop myself from shouting. I hadn't really kidnapped him. Layton never signed the adoption forms so he doesn't own him, therefore if the child doesn't belong to anyone he can't be stolen, right?

"So where is the kid max?" There was a sinister tone in his voice I didn't like.

"He's here with me obviously, but.."

"That's all I need to here Max. Or should I say that's all the police on the other line needed to here," then he changes the tone of his voice to something more gentle "I'm sorry Max but it has to be this way. Just remember this, it is not real"

With that he hung up, I just stood there for a few minuets in pure shock. I'd finally got the child I'd always wanted and Descole, my own cousin, wants to take him away from me. I slowly walked to the room Luke was in.

I looked down at the sleeping child. He looked so innocent and…cute. My heart ached. I really didn't want to let him go not just for me, him too he liked it here he did. Then Jeans words stung me. "it is not real" he's right I hypnotised Luke, but not into being happy just to block some bad feelings, oh…it wasn't real. I reach down and stroke Luke's cheek. He mumbles softly then his eyes half open and he looks up at me sleepily, "Maxwell, why'd you look so sad?" I feel like crying, but I have to do this, I need to know if Luke likes me without the hypnotism. "Luke.." I say but my voice breaks, he sits up, I place my hands on his shoulders "you've had a good time these last few day, haven't you?"

"yer. I really like it. You did everything for me. Like teaching me all those games."

"huum, I still can't believe you've never played monopoly."

Luke sighed the professor never really did anything like that with me."

Luke's mind was very strong a normal person wouldn't have even remembered the professor no matter if they played game with them or not. I had so many plans for things we could do together; the circus, getting a new pet and in the winter we could play in the snow. I sighed again, they all seemed such perfect things to do with a child. I leaned forwards and hugged Luke, he seemed confused at first then hugged me back. I wish I could have stayed in that moment forever, I knew that I had something very precious in my arms, but I had to do this "Luke, I release you from your hypnotism." There was a moment when nothing happened, then Luke made a strange sound like growling and he pushed me away from him, "How dare you hypnotise me!" he yelled so loud for a small child. "Luke I'm sorry I just… let me explain"

"I don't care what you've been through or what you want, I am not your son!" He ran out the room. "Luke no that's the wrong door!" it was too late, the sound came. I heard Luke yell and some thudding. I knew the sound well he had fallen down the stairs on to the concrete floor of the cellar.

**FLASH BACK **

A child me and teenage Descole were playing a card game in the living room. Then we heard the sound, Jean stood up "Stay here Max" he ran to the sound.

"Mother, Farther no! What happened were you pushed?" he sounded so afraid

His farther replied "Yes Jean, you must avenge us."

"I will. Who pushed you?" he sounded so determined, something changed in Descole that day, something evil came forth.

FLASH BACK ENDS

I got back into focus. "Luke are you O.K?"

No reply I ran down the stairs, I looked at Luke. He had some bad bruises and cuts and a nasty bump on his head but he seemed O.K. I heard a whimper he's alive thank goodness. He strains to open his eyes. The next word he says, I've wanted to be called for so many years, it made me concerned for the child. I changed my mind of tricking Luke into liking and the word turned my mind back

"Daddy." Luke said

"yes."

**Sorry this took so long, you see I wanted Luke to not remember the professor but I couldn't get the hypnotism stage right. Also the more I write the less the title changed minds makes sense so I wanted Maxwell change his mind about hypnotising Luke. A few days ago I was trying to think what to do and it hit me literally I fell down the stairs. ****J **

**Hope you enjoyed it I'll write more if I get 2 reviews.**


	7. A little vacation

**Hi sorry I took a while to update but I just got a new puppy! So I had to look after him His name's Dill and he will be featured in my next story, but first on with this one. Enjoy!**

**Oh and thank you for all the reviews.**

"O.K, Luke this may sting a little" I sprayed some medicine onto his arm, he let out a short, dog-like whimper. "Sorry did I say may." I said jokingly, Luke gave me a weak smile, I sat next to him on the bed and stroked some hair off his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned closer to me placing his head on my chest, he was adorable. It seemed as good a time as any to ask. "umm…Luke how would you like to go on a vacation?" A very long vacation that is, just until the heats off and they stop looking for him, that would probably take a while, maybe they'd never stop looking for him, I wouldn't. "I don't think I've ever been on vacation before. Have I?" he looked sad, it must have been very distressing for him, waking up and not remembering anything. As far as Luke was concerned he was walking down the stairs the Siamese cat (who I've found out name is Dina) was walking up and he tripped over her and they fell over. We've kept the cat as a pet, Luke can still talk to animals, I'm glad, but I am worried the cat might tell him the truth. What a odd thing to say.

It's been hours since the phone call. If I know my cousin, and unfortunately I do, Jean is trying to bargain with them, his freedom for my location probably. We had to move. Fast.

**Flora's P.O.V**

I'd never seen the professor properly angry but he was angry at Descole, he'd probably be shouting at him if Inspector Chelmey wasn't there to do it for us. "Right where is your cousin Descole!" he just smiled and said "I'm more loyal to my cousin that you think inspector." the professor frowned "Then might I ask why you told us he had Luke." |

Descole laughed "To put your hopes up of course." The professors hand flinched as if he was about to hit him, "Also to scare Max a bit, for stealing my little hostage." The professor's fists clenched and his shoulders tensed, "He is not yours"

Descole just smiled. "Really who's is he then?" The professors face dropped. I hated that moment of silence, I wished someone would bring me out of it, but no one did the professor just turned around took my hand and lead me out the room.

We sat in outside well apart from inspector Chelmeys shouting coming through the door. The professor finally said something, "Why didn't I adopt Luke?" I sat up was he talking to me? No he couldn't have been, I didn't know the answer to that. He looked up at me "Do you think I'm a terrible guardian?" Now that was directed to me and I thought I knew the answer to this, I thought it was a clear yes, but when he actually answered the question I suddenly realise he doesn't do anything a normal guardian dose. Should I lie or hurt his feelings. Thank god I didn't need to answer as Chelmey burst in. "no such luck he doesn't know where Maxwell is, he gave the address and all but he says Maxwell's probably done a runner by now." The sighed but gave a small smile.

"Well lets look anyway we might find some clues to where he is.

The door opened to the marble castle, it was so white and pure. I blinked hard. "Umm…professor are you sure we're… in the right place?"

"Quite sure Flora" he said walking up to a large portrait of Descole and the person that must be Maxwell.

"Now we know what he looks like." The inspector says sounding like he has already caught the person. We search the house for ages but it's empty. He must be taking quite a trip. I thought to myself and with tat I sat down on the floor and cried. I wonder if it was fate that I sat down there, for sitting at the edge of the room was a piece of paper and it read.

Dear Jean,

I am catching the next boat to America so I can continue travelling and finding out more about the dark arts. Please come join us at our old summer house, I know you will escape soon so I'll wait there for 2 months if your not there by then I'll move on, we can be a family again, there's enough room in my heart for you and the child.

I cringed at the last words but I didn't want to think about it, I just ran to give it to the professor as fast as my legs would carry me.

**OK it wasn't my most exiting chapter but it was needed next chapter Professor Layton and Flora find Luke. You do not want to miss that. Please review.**


	8. The chapter with no name

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…again**

**I meant to do this sooner but something came up. The new dog and My singing exam! I needed to practise. I don't know if I've passed yet wish me luck O.K on with the story.**

**Layton P.O.V**

I told myself from the day I took Luke in, he was my responsibility, and now I've lost him. It wasn't that I thought I couldn't get him back, I was sure I could, but I was over come with emotion. I suddenly realised Luke had never had a good life, well that might be a over exaggeration, what I mean to say is he's never been loved , he was living in a orphanage most of his younger life and what I've picked up none of the relatives he was sent to liked him, and I have never shown him any love…

"Professor!" Flora shrieks. I hit the breaks before we swerve off the road.

"I'm sorry my dear, I have things on my mind." I start it up again I must concentrate on the road.

**Maxwell P.O.V **

I read up on the amnesia thing it should ware off soon, I'll need to do something about that. I stop the car at the dock and get out Luke follows me. We get into our room. "Luke, you know I'm a telepath right?" Luke nods "well I need to look in to your mind so would you let me it'll make it easier" He nods again. I sit beside him and place my hands on his head.

I enter and start searching for memories of Layton, I want to delete them for good. Suddenly I hear a voice. "Aha…I remember now, good bye" I grabbed my head as I was flung out of Luke's mind pain engulfed me, every thing went black.

"Dad, dad are you alright" I opened my eyes, it was Luke. Dad? Yes! I had deleted his memories. I sat up quickly and hugged him. Little Luke my little Luke.

"Luke!" someone cried out.

**Layton P.O.V**

As I watched that man curl Luke up in his arms I felt my heart split in two, I was a terrible guardian. That might have been the first time Luke has ever been hugged, apart from Lisa hugging him once, **(All will be explained in my next story)** I suddenly felt anger surging through me as I realised, Luke hadn't even been hypnotised, he couldn't have been.

"Luke!" I yelled I wasn't sure if it was to just say I was here or to yell at him. Luke suddenly looked alarmed and embarrassed, like he'd been caught doing something wrong, he had, I should punish him, but I was over come with sadness. I walked up to Luke who seemed to be paralysed by shock of seeing me, oh god, Luke never wanted to see me again. I lent down to him "Luke…why?" Luke sighed he wasn't looking me in the eyes, I tilted his head up with my hand, he was near tear "I'm sorry professor. I really want to be your apprentice, but I think I need a dad more." Of coerce.

"Wait a minuet!" Maxwell shouted "your not hypnotised, you remember him. But no one can just not be hypnotised unless…You're a telepath too! "

**Is that another Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuun moment, sure it is. Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Sorry about the wait. Next chapter will have a exiting twist…another one. Thanks for reading. Now I'll stat writing the next one after I get 4 reviews. I can hear your thought "oh she gives us a taster then jacks up the price" It's all part of my evil plan ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! **


	9. Thats all folks

**As said by Bender from Futurama- 'I'm back baby'**

**Hi sorry about the wait I'm trying to write this with out creating something impossible… then again this is already impossible but never mind. O.K on with the story. This is the last chapter.**

Luke sighed "Yes I am."

Maxwell smiled "So we're the same?"

"No." Luke said sadly "Your stronger. That's why I couldn't block it out the first time. Someone turned my powers off."

"Who?"

As Luke breathed in he shook with anger "My own farther…and him." Said Luke pointing at the professor.

"Luke." The professor said trying to stay calm "you know very well your powers were to strong for you. You could have put someone into a coma, again. I thought you wanted your powers turned off."

"No" Luke said also trying not to yell "I wanted to learn how to use them properly, or have them weakened down, but know one would listen, or care."

"Well why haven't you said anything till now"

This time Luke did shout "Because you never adopted me properly! I was scared that I had to be perfect for you because you could have given me away at and time!"

"Luke I'm sorry I never knew you felt that way, please just come we can sort this out."

"You don't get it do you. Maxwell actually wants to be my dad not a 'Mentor' or 'guardian'. I understand your never going to love me, and I need that more than your friendship." Luke sighed again "sorry, I do want to be with you but…"

" I understand. But I'll miss…"

"Wait a minuet" Said Maxwell waving his hands and stepping between us "before the story book ending where we all hug. How did you get your memories back after banging your head so quickly."

"Ah that. Well you see when you entered my mind I simultaneously entered yours, so when found my memories I just read your memories which contained my memories. Get it"

There was a moment of silence.

"That seems plausible" Said the professor.

"The real question is, what do you want to do Luke?" Maxwell said he smiled sadly "I can see Mr Layton cares dearly for you and I just want you to be happy so it's up to you."

" I agree." said Layton "So Luke, do you want to continue living with me and Flora as my apprentice or you can live with Maxwell as his son."

Luke thought for a minuet then his face lit up "I have a better idea"

Luke came up

"And just as Maxwell said they all hugged.

1 years Later

The wind blew in my face. It was a crisp autumn day.

"Hiya!" Flora called running up to me from across the school guard. As she reached me she gave me a quick kiss. I smiled, Flora and me had got on a lot better as girlfriend and boyfriend than we ever had as sort of siblings. I had sort of hated her for stealing the professor from me, even though I knew it wasn't her intention. "So you going to just stare at me or walk me home?"

"Both." I said smirking, I didn't know giggling could be pretty till she did it then. I took her hand and we began to walk through the fallen leaves.

We walked into the professor's house. "Ah Luke I wasn't expecting you today. Although it is good because I received a interesting letter yesterday about…" I smiled happily some things never change. I'm very grateful they don't, enough has changed in the last year. After a lot of complications Maxwell adopted me, Professor Layton finally made me his official apprentice instead of just his assistant, and of course I had my first kiss with Flora. I've also gotten much better at my telepathy.

Living with Maxwell was great, I finally had a dad it seemed like things were perfect and didn't need to change but the thing with life it's constantly changing. The telephone rang. I instantly knew, thanks to my regained powers of telling the future, that this was a call that would change me life. "hello."

"Luke are you sitting down."

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's it's Lisa. I woke up…" (remember Lisa she was mentioned in chapter 8)

**Ta da, and that is the end of that keep an eye out for the sequel witch will answer the questions;**

**Who is Lisa? What are the triton sapphires? What happened to Luke's parents? And much more. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
